Notebook computers are developed for the convenience of carrying. A primary difference between the notebook computers and desktop computers is that the former relies completely upon an internal power source, especially a battery pack, to supply the power required for operation, while the later is powered by electric main. Consequently, power management of the battery, inspection of the power level of the battery, power storage performance of the battery are some of the major concerns for notebook computer users and are important factors for smooth and continuous operation of the notebook computers.
A typical notebook computer comprises a central processing unit, a system basic input output system (SYS-BIOS) and an embedded controller connected to a keyboard, a keyboard basic input output system (KB-BIOS), memories, and interface circuits.
Besides control of keyboard, most of the currently available notebook computers also impose additional function associated with system management to the embedded controller. The embedded controller is often connected to an ISA bus of a host computer. The embedded controller comprises a keyboard controller, which is connected to a keyboard, and a system management controller (SMC), which is connected to a variety of devices of the notebook computer through a system management (SM) bus.
The embedded controller performs a variety of functions through the SMC and the SM bus, including thermal management, battery management, switch management, and power control.
Regarding the technology used to inspect the power level of a battery of a notebook computer, some notebook computers are manufactured with an independent circuit dedicated for inspection of the battery power level. Such a design, although advantageous in independent operation and being not affected by the operation of the computer itself, suffers the complication of overall circuit design caused induced by the additional inspection circuit. Further, interface between the notebook computer and the inspection circuit is also complicated. Other notebook computers perform inspection of battery power level through software loaded and executed in the notebook computer. This method requires consumption of resources of the notebook computer and cannot be performed until the computer is booted up with additional execution of the battery power level inspection software.
Both conventional ways of inspecting battery power level of notebook computers, including using independent inspection circuit to inspect the battery power level or executing battery power level inspection program to de inspection, have their own disadvantages and limitations. Apparently, further improvement remains a challenge for notebook computer manufacturers.
Further, precise control of battery power level of notebook computers is of vital importance in for example word processing or presentation. However, up-to-date, no simple and efficient way is available for general consumers to get aware of the battery power level. This is of particular concern for those computer users who are always in a hurry for booting of a computer is still very time consuming. This is troublesome.